


Revolution - Smallville Fanfiction Cover

by ctbn60



Category: Revolution - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion at the Daily Planet, sends Chloe and Lois to another dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution - Smallville Fanfiction Cover

This sounds like an interesting premise.

[Title: Revolution](http://svchlollie.livejournal.com/201297.html)  
Author: svchlollie  
Fandom: Smallville, Revolution  
Pairings: None, at least for now.  
Rating: R  
Timeline: Up to 'Season 7' for "Smallville" and 'Pilot' for "Revolution"  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters, belong to their rightful owners.  
Summary: An explosion at the Daily Planet, sends Chloe and Lois to another dimension.

 

 


End file.
